


This Love

by atypical



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Cute winter date, F/F, Fluff, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypical/pseuds/atypical
Summary: One might say that when you're in love, you see things through a different filter. And when you ask people how and when did they figured out a person is the one, they would tell you that they knew from the start. But that isn't the case, not for Casey at least. There is no filter because she sees Izzie for who she really is. In fact, She never knew when she started falling for her. It's the kind of disaster that you won't know would happen until it hits you right in the face.or the cazzie christmas au we all deserve





	This Love

Casey doesn't know how she arrived to this conclusion but she figured that Izzie is the kind of girl people would write beautiful songs about. 

 

Izzie is, perhaps, the subject of a well crafted poem that leaves your head and heart reeling because every word perfectly captures how it truly feels to be enamored by such goddess. A painter might look at her and be struck with the impulse to create a work of art that would just be enough to justify her complexity. 

 

And one might say that when you're in love, you see things through a different filter. And when you ask people how and when did they figured out a person is the one, they would tell you that they knew from the start. But that isn't the case, not for Casey at least. There is no filter because she sees Izzie for who she really is. In fact, She never knew when she started falling for her. It's the kind of disaster that you won't know would happen until it hits you right in the face. 

 

Their story didn't start with a smile. The beginning was cold and harsh and one might be called a fool if they think the two would even dare and try to have a casual conversation. Casey didn't like her. Not even one bit. And for Izzie, the feeling is absolutely mutual. 

 

But their story, no matter how messy it is, is still a love story. Besides it's Christmas and Casey is a firm believer in miracles no matter how silly they sound.

 

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Casey says, struggling to walk a straight path. 

 

"You told me you'd go anywhere with me. Are you backing out on that promise, Newton?" 

 

"No- but-" Before Casey finishes her sentence, Izzie takes a firm hold of her hips. She giggles and Casey doesn't know how such simple gesture can take her breath away. Izzie leans closer, leaving only few inches between her and Casey. The way she's so focused on Casey's eyes made all of the taller girl's confidence waver. 

 

"Trust me. Just take my hand." Izzie slides a bit backward, extending her hand so that Casey can take it and after a few seconds she did so and Izzie grins. Casey thanks the ungodly freezing air that's making her face pale so that Izzie doesn't see the flush of warmth that crept into her cheeks.

 

"If these were running shoes, I would've won in this thing already." Casey says, breath billowing out in clouds. 

 

"Hmm, I know." Izzie chuckles, gliding ever so slowly so that Casey has the time to get used to the ice. The fresh snow stuck gently on their winter clothing and Izzie thinks that Casey couldn't get any more cute in this moment. 

 

"How long have you been skating?" 

 

"Since I was kid. I remember my mom used to be my skating buddy.

 

"Oh." 

 

"Yup." 

 

"Well you have me now." 

 

"You can't even skate." Izzie chuckles.

 

"That's why you have to teach me. So you can call me up on spontaneous winter dates." The word slips out of Casey's mouth without even realizing it. Izzie heard it clearly but she doesn't say anything.

 

"Loosen up a little." 

 

"I'm trying not to die here." 

 

Izzie giggles, raises her eyebrow playfully, "As if I'm going to let anything happen to you." Casey turns her head to get a glimpse of Izzie, who is more focused on what's ahead. She sees the other girl smiling and that is enough to warm up Casey's heart. This is lovely, she muses. A cutesy winter date, though it isn't said out loud. 

 

A lot of things aren't spoken out loud right now. 

 

And that's okay. Because at least Casey gets to hold her best friend's hand and oh my god, Izzie's doing the thing again where she looks at Casey's eyes, her gaze slowly travelling to her lips and then back to her eyes again, giving the taller girl a delicate smile. 

 

Casey finds herself more relaxed, not even noticing the part where she's gliding all by herself and that Izzie has already let go of her hand. 

 

"See? You're a fast learner." 

 

Casey snaps out of it and realizes her amazing feat. "Oh my god, I'm doing it! I can actually skate!" 

 

"Izzie, look!" Casey gushed out of excitement at her new found skill, gliding even faster. 

 

"Yup. Don't leave me all alone now." Izzie teases. 

 

"How could I ever?" 

 

Casey slows down because it doesn't really matter if she can skate on her own. 

 

In fact skating doesn't really make any sense if she can't feel the warmth of Izzie's hand. 

 

There's a song that Casey sings in her head.

 

_They're so pretty, it hurts. I'm not talking about boys I'm talking about girls._

 

But really, she's mostly just talking about Izzie.

 

And Izzie, god, the girl who made Casey's world feel like collapsing and her heart ache at the center of her chest.

 

Casey sort of gets it. It's almost like this new understanding has opened her eyes to so many possibilities, each one making her very anxious.

 

Casey doesn't wonder anymore when this all began. She wonders why she didn't realize it all along. 

 

They finished skating now because Izzie notices that Casey's already cold even though she's not really saying anything. She guides Casey to the unfrozen platform until they find a bench they can sit on. 

 

"Thank you for today." Izzie breaks the silence.

 

"Of course. We should do this more often." 

 

"Yeah." She replies shortly, now focused on untying her shoelaces. Casey finishes untying hers in seconds. 

 

“Do you want to grab hot chocolates?” Casey asks.

 

“Absolutely.” Izzie stands up and Casey was about to turn around but Izzie grabs her hand, surprising the other girl for a second.

 

“Your scarf’s all messed up. Let me fix it.” 

 

And Izzie does so. She tiptoes closer to Casey. She realizes how they’re subtly fond of being so close to each other. Casey stares at Izzie intently while she fumbles with the scarf. She finishes with a smile but doesn’t back away. Casey feels it, the unwavering tension between them. Izzie’s knowing smile confirms it. Casey tilts her head and keeps on leaning and Izzie keeps on not pulling back and so this must be it. Izzie studies Casey’s face as she inches closer. She sets her mouth slightly open and Casey takes her bottom lip and starts kissing her with want and love.

 

They’re so soft against each other and the world is loud and Izzie is hers.

 

Everything is right in her world again.


End file.
